Apparatuses (main bodies of apparatuses) that require power supply for their operation include an apparatus configured to be supplied with power from a power supply apparatus mounted in the apparatus itself. The power supply apparatus is provided with an AC (alternating current) cord, and power obtained by, for example, inserting the AC cord into a socket is supplied to a main body of an apparatus via the power supply apparatus. Such a configuration is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.